


Never gonna be alone

by MoiraShipper



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Willabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Elizabeth and Will's reunion in DMTNT.





	Never gonna be alone

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall,_

_You're never gonna be alone_

_I'll hold you til the hurt is gone_

**Never gonna be alone-Nickelback**

Elizabeth ran across the field as faster as her dress allowed her, seeing the sea, orange from the sunset and she wanted to be there, before it went down, so she could still see Will in the daylight and know that it wasn't a trick, that her eyes weren't fooling her. Because she had checked her precious chest and had seen that her husband's heart had disappeared.

And her eyes widened, seeing Wil Turner with his black hair longer and his face tanned from his time on the ship, beside their son and daughter-in-law's, and then, his dark eyes, filled with emotions, turned to her.

It was as if Elizabeth's heart stopped for a moment, and then, she felt her eyes fill with tears, knowing that the curse was over, that they would be together again to live their love and the couple began to walk towards each other.

Will stared at Elizabeth, who looked like a painting from when they had said goodbye, it was as if she hadn't aged since the last time he had seen her 10 years ago, with her beautiful golden hair falling down her back and her eyes sparkling with a beautiful smile and Will felt complete and at home.

His hands went to Elizabeth's back, pulling her gently to his chest and hugging her tightly, being invaded by her scent he had dreamed of in the last decade alone, and Elizabeth buried her face on his neck, closing her eyes, concentrating on his pulse there and the beating of his heart that had returned to his chest, relaxing her.

And then, they stated at each other again, seeing all the affection, the longing and the love and their lips met. The kiss was slow, but full of love, and both killed the longing for each other's taste and touch, while processing that they would never have to wait another ten years again, and Will parted her lips with his tongue, feeling ond of her hands going to his black hair and caressing them in the rhythm of the kiss, making him shiver. Kissing Elizabeth was like the summer breeze, refreshing and also known. He had missed her sweet taste.

Will put more pressure on her lips, and Elizabeth sighed passionately in the kiss, feeling his mustache against her skin making her shiver as his tongue found hers. And then, the tears that Elizabeth had been trying to hold began to fall from her eyes to her lips and Will, feeling the salty taste in the kiss, brought one of his hands up to her face, gently pulling her away and interrupting the kiss, but holding her against his chest.

"I'm sorry... I can't control it..." Elizabeth murmured touched, raising a hand to her face and rubbing an eye, trying to contain her tears, and then, with a beautiful smile, Will laid a kiss over one eyelid and then the another, making her heart melt.

"My love..."

"It's just that I'm still absorbing that the curse is over... that we'll be together..." And she felt her heart flood with the love she felt for him and his gesture, ending the years of loneliness and waiting.

"You'll never be alone again, my love. I've come to stay." Will whispered in a hoarse voice, filled with love, while caressing her face, watching as the tears slowly stopped and his words made her smile.

Will smiled at her, because he wanted to see her smiling and never suffering again.

"We'll be a family again, Mrs. Turner."

"Ah Will..." Elizabeth sighed against his lips, her smile growing with the confirmation that the curse was over.

For a moment, he thought his wife would fall from his arms when he felt her tremble and so he tightened his arm around her back, but then to his surprise, she brought both hands to his face and kissed him with passion.

Will corresponded to the kiss, bringing her closer to him and stroked her back over her dress, feeling her fingers caressing his face until they broke the kiss to breathe and Will pressed his forehead to hers, watching the brown eyes close as she smiled, losing herself in the caress he was doing on her back.

"I love you Mrs. Turner." He murmured, close to her lips, admiring his wife and seeing only joy in her face now, which was how he felt and she said passionately:

"I love you too, Mr. Turner."


End file.
